Mystery Awaits
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Danny comes across meeting a new ghost who plays out a heroic role too. However, he really can't much of a hold of her or understand how she's like this. With so many questions why she's helping so much, Danny does whatever it takes to find out why...?
1. Chapter Prologue

**I want to see what everyone thinks of this so far, but it's a little sneak peak to the story. So, reviews after reading this? Thanks! :'D**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Of

Mystery Awaits

The day's pretty average since it's like any other day. Amity Park's one of the popular places to talk about and surely enough, this brings a lot of conversation that goes on. Especially about me.

Here I was, blasting at this failure hunter ghost who doesn't know when to quit! He's been trying to trap in me into his stupid ghost net and try to claim me as his personal wall trophy or pelt, whatever his mood was on. Sometimes, he can be okay from time to time if he wasn't so stubborn on getting stronger. He's always relying on his robotic suit that his 'employer' provides him in better benefits. I really don't see many benefits other than hunting ghosts in his own realm. Normally, I'd blast him into pieces, but that would mean the oh, so rich billionaire can give him something more…useful to his desire. Skulker always fancy stronger weapon to take me down.

I flew around him and somehow, he whipped out his electrocuting rope, and total screaming call for this. It hurts so badly, begging him to end it, and he wouldn't! No matter how much I'd try, I couldn't keep myself in my form, and struggled to keep up my strength. Great, this has to be a must avoid if there's a next time ever!

The inflicting electricity continues to burn me alive, aching up all of my muscle, and losing all of my focus. If I went Fenton, it would mean my secret was all over, and I couldn't bear the thoughts of becoming a freak to the world as enough. What could I do to stop him this time?

A sudden ecto green blast behind Skulker away and his painful rope away from me. I landed onto the road, knowing no cars were coming at all, and felt the time to heal. I glanced around and saw my ghost scent going off. I blinked and couldn't believe to what I was really seeing this time.

A ghost girl who doesn't seem to be…the typical or average your ghosts of evilness or friendliness ones. Her skin was almost fair, just a little lighter. She has silver hair down to her shoulder. She had a black mask and a pair of goggles on her face to hide her identity -which totally doesn't make sense why- with those pair of blue eyes. Her eyes weren't exactly glowing, but enough to know those were ghost eyes. It's not blue neon, kind of like…a little darker than a sky blue kind of an eye color.

Her outfit was a little similar to mine. She had a black jumpsuit with white belt, turtle neck, and armrests. Her boots were more like winter boots that girls often get frantic on the styles on for heels, but more platforms. She wore small black gloves on her too. That wasn't it; she has some sort of a raincoat, but like a trench coat too. It resembles much like her eyes, only a little brighter than sky blue. There was some lining of bright yellow on it. At the bottom of her coat, she had lightning on both sides. I thought that was kind of cool, but I wasn't too concern about getting something like that.

Her eyes met mine and she looked away to see the ghost who had harmed me. I floated up a little and she flew off before I could reach her.

"Ah! Wait!" I tried to go after, but she totally disappeared by going invisible.

I stopped, scratched my head, and wondered why that ghost girl disappeared. It was really odd, I haven't seen a ghost acted like that before. Maybe other people or average people that lives here or outside of town that freaks out on ghosts.

"Dang it, I wanted to know her name…" I muttered, "Maybe next time." I sighed.

I glanced over and saw that he's totally out of it. So, the fight was over now. I trapped into the Fenton Thermos and wondered about that ghost girl. Who was she? Why did she even help me out? Sometimes, it doesn't make sense and then again, maybe she's one of those ghosts that just rather be left alone. Maybe that's why she disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Thoughts? Thank you so much! :'D <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**I thought the Prologue wasn't enough, so a first chapter may continue it and I'd like to hear your thoughts on the review! Thanks! :'D**

* * *

><p>Ever since I saw that ghost girl, I couldn't shake her out of my mind all day at school today. It bugged me so much why she even flew away? Doesn't she know who I was? Nothing made any sense and how totally unfair introduction between us. I'm not evil and I wasn't even attacking her! Ugh, I haven't figured out what went wrong!<p>

"Mr. Fenton!"

I flinched at Mr. Lancer's calling and snapped out of it. I blinked and looked up at the boring teaching with my undivided attention.

"Since you were distracted, mind telling me the answer to question number sixteen, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer really knew how to check on students like me out.

I mumbled and hurried to look at my sheet to find the question sixteen. He sighed miserably and shook his head to see that I wasn't being too serious about my education. How could I if that ghost girl wouldn't let me know her name?

"Next time, Mr. Fenton, please pay attention or I'd call a detention on you next time."

I nodded, "Yes, Mr. Lancer."

Mr. Lancer went back to teaching something about the boring author who written this old book of stupid romance thing. Honestly, who'd kill themselves for their lover without knowing why they're dead in the first place? This stuff was a joke. If they wanted death, trying being half ghost for once. I would just stare at the paper and pretend to take note. I would hear what he says from time to time.

That blue eyes girl hasn't left my mind, but I wonder if any ghosts know about her. I might have to ask around somehow, but unfortunately, I might get pummeled over by them.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

My head jerked up and gathered everything into my backpack without caring about being neaten or something. Sam and Tucker joined up with me into the hallway and they were giving me the obvious look of, 'Okay, what's up? Ghost trouble?' sort of a thing. We all walked over to my locker and I shoved my stuff in.

Sam crossed her arms, "Well?"

I slammed my locker, "I didn't even get to say thank you to the ghost who saved me from losing conscious from Skulker." I sighed.

Tucker blinked, "A ghost? Saved you? From Skulker?" He was completely shocked about it.

Sam agreed, "Yeah, what ghost would save you from Skulker when you can stop him yourself?"

That's what really has been bugging me. Why did she even save me?

"I don't know. She just saved me by knocking Skulker out and I was being inflicted by horrible pain from his new weapon. I was going to thank her and ask for her name, but disappeared." I shrugged.

Sam blinked, "Huh, that's really odd to see."

Tucker joined along, "Yeah, man, but why the ghost even saves you did?"

I rubbed the back of my head, "Beats me, Tuck. She didn't even say a word or express any emotion."

Sam lifted up her backpack's strap up, "She probably felt the need to save you for her needs or something. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

I blinked, "Her needs? What are you talking about? Like she's mad at Skulker for rejecting her for a date or as a girlfriend or something?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, Danny, but I wouldn't get too caught up about her."

Tucker nodded along, but I couldn't shake it off. Thankfully, everyone was leaving the school and we were walking down to my house. I kept walking down, thinking about the fight with Skulker, and he didn't even act out against her. Or did he really get knocked out by her? She didn't look that powerful. She just blasted him out of the way to save me.

Great, she'd probably thinks I'm a lame ghost hero to my own town. I wondered what she thinks of me now. I mentally groaned at the idea of it, but neither of my friends has bothered to notice. By to this point, my life has been quite hectic and disappointment at certain times when it comes to being a halfa.

"So, are we gonna play some video games, Danny?"

My eyes rolled, "Haha, funny, I thought you're grounded from playing, hm?"

Tucker gawked, "No! Don't support my parents in this! You know why I was really grounded for!" He beamed at me.

Sam laughed along, "Maybe we should, Danny. I like it when he's this miserable."

"GAH! Not you too! Please! I can't live a day without my video game!"

My eyes rolled, "Wow, someone needs to take a sarcastic reality check much."

Sam and I snickered to the fact he hasn't caught on after seven months since I became a halfa. Tucker pouted and not exactly approved to our teasing method to him. Really, he got grounded because his parents believed he was playing video game all day with me. However, the real reason he was late was that he had to help me catch some late night ghost during our patrol.

Then, I stopped walking anywhere closer to the kitchen and realized something.

"I need to go see the fruitloop. I got some…complaints to tell him."

Sam disappointed moments, "Danny, why can't you just talk to him like a citizen instead of fighting him like crazy? It would save many problems with some destruction you guys make."

My eyes rolled, "Whatever. He needs to know that I don't like what he does to Skulker."

Tucker shrugged, "I'm kind of on Danny's side for this one. I mean, Vlad did give Skulker dangerous weapon that could have almost gotten his secret exposed."

"SEE!" My hand gestured over to Tucker's point, "I have the right to complain about it, at least. Besides…I need to see if he knows about this girl."

Sam sighed and shook her head about this idea. It was just a start to look, it wasn't like I was going to buddy up with Vlad or something. I needed to know more about that ghost girl.

"Look, if I get in trouble. I'll call you guys, cover me?"

Sam sighed since she knows I'm stubborn about it, "Fine! But don't blame me if I'm right!"

I glanced around and felt right to go ghost. The ring split and allowed me to become Danny Phantom. I floated up and waved at my friends.

"Thanks, Sam! You're the best!"

"You better count on it!"

Tucker grinned, "I'll cover you up on the bathroom in your room."

My eyes rolled and remembered when he invented that weird device with all of those noises for me. It came in handy, but not enough for anyone to believe everything. Tucker raced upstairs and Sam followed him like a lost puppy or something. I flew out of the house before my parents could catch me in the house at all.

I remember Vlad decided to move to Amity Park so he could…well, annoy me as much as he wants to. It was just more of an excuse to get closer to my mom, but he hasn't been flirting with her lately. I wondered why, but I chose not to care. I entered into his house and floated around.

"Ah, Daniel, must you break in…or, phase in?" Vlad walked in with his arms crossed behind him.

My arms crossed and floated from above him, "Consider it as a visit or a guest from me, Plasmius."

He chuckled, "I supposed something the matter now?"

He would know some ways, one way or another. It's creepy, but I guess I'm a bit predictable about things. I huffed and tried to control my anger against him.

"Well, since you asked. Your stupid employee almost made me go back to Fenton in a middle of public!"

Vlad blinked and acted like he has no idea, "Oh? Which weapon was it? I haven't given him anything that should cause you to revert to your human form."

I scoffed, "Don't play me, Plasmius. You gave him some sort of Plasmius Maximus rope or something." Which, I remembered one of his strong devices.

"Oh? Your powers were shorten?"

I scoffed, "No, it just forced me to un-ghost myself, Vlad. I don't like it."

Vlad hummed into a chuckled which aggravated me so much! My eyes rolled and couldn't believe such a fruitloop I was dealing with.

"I supposed I can review on Skulker's equipment and make it…less of stress. Now, is that all? Because I have meetings to attend to and you're stalling my schedule."

Jerks, he always wanted to leave, "No. I got another situation."

He hummed in annoyance from me, "Well? What is it, then?"

I lowered myself and hoping he won't do any tricks on me this time.

"There's a ghost girl and I don't know her name. She had my ghost hair and a little bit like my jumpsuit. But, she got this blue coat on her and a black mask on her face. Blues eyes too. Is she familiar?"

Vlad looked at me strangely like I've gone crazy or something, "Why would a ghost girl need an identity covered?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I just want to know if you know her or heard of her?"

He sighed, "I'm afraid not." He shook his head.

I kept looking at him, hoping he would be kidding, and nothing changed. Dang it! Why can't I find out quicker? I looked away and uncertain what else to do.

"Alright, I'm going now."

Vlad nodded, "Good. I wasn't planning on missing out on the meeting today."

To much to my pains, I left quickly before he could say anything else. I flew around town, waved at some citizens, and knowing there wasn't any ghosts attack. I had to head straight home quickly before my parents risen up to any suspicious as usual. Thankfully, Jazz would back me up on this ever since she's been a part of the team.

I joined in them in my bedroom, but Jazz was in her own room. She normally doesn't peered in unless we needed her that much. I changed back to Fenton next to Sam and she was shaking her head in front of the bathroom door. I joined up with her and wondered.

"What's going on?"

Sam sighed, "Tucker is trying to make you sound…you know, you don't want to know." She walked away.

I blinked, I had no clue why she was doing that, and I knocked on my bathroom door.

"Tuck, you can come out now."

"Ah, man! I was having some fun! I swear I heard Sam laugh!"

Sam's teeth gritted, "I was mocking at your stupidity, Tucker!"

My eyes rolled, "Come on or I'd overshadow you, Tucker."

He grumbled and came out miserably about his acting show was doomed or something. I shrugged and I plopped onto my bed out of exhaustion today. Sam helped herself on my chair and Tucker leaned again the wall next to the second window.

"So, anything new, Danny?" Sam decided to break the silence.

I huffed, "Well, Vlad is going to check on Skulker about it when he can. And he knows nothing of the ghost girl."

Tucker seemed uneasy, "Are you sure he isn't lying about the ghost girl? It's like almost every ghost knows him. How can he not know this ghost?"

I groaned, "Tucker, I don't know. We only known about Vlad for about five months and he's already trying to ruin my life by just moving it! I'm not surprised he hasn't flirted with my mom for about a month by now." My eyes rolled.

We all shuddered at the thoughts of him flirting with _my_ mom. They don't really look great together. I never really think they should be together. He just needs to lay off of my mom and find somebody else.

"Well, maybe he's holding off the flirting with your mom and making some stupid moves."

I scoffed, "I'd be shock if he's capable of doing that. It just doesn't make sense why would he just…well, move here for absolutely no good reasons and moving here because of his oh so best buddy with my dad isn't one of them."

My hands buried my face. It was just weird enough to be half ghost from time to time, but I don't mind. It's the ghost fighting I minded the most. Just maybe I'll see the ghost girl again, who knows.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Thoughts? Should I really continue to write this?<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

I'm so looking forward tomorrow! I already had enough with over piled of homework from Mr. Lancer and math class. Those two really know how to bring down my extra day busy, but it's Friday and I can finally relax tomorrow…or not worry about another detention.

Sam and Tucker met up with me in the cafeteria with their food. They're death glaring at each other about the food and then, eased up once they saw me. Their smile was totally worth it. Since it was between us, no one could bother to join in our conversation or even hear it since it's always loud crowd.

"So, any ghosts today, Danny?" Sam decided to jump right into it.

My head shook, "Actually, for once, no. I haven't gotten a single ghost scent at all today."

They blinked at the exact time. Weird.

"No ghosts today? That's…good, right?" Tucker looked worried.

I shrugged, "Beats me, but it's good for me."

Sam agreed, "I supposed, but you haven't been yourself since yesterday."

I groaned, "I can't get her off my mind! Seriously, did I offend her or something?" I chomped on my burger, "I mean, all I was going to do is thank her for the save and that's it. All I want is her name so I can put it down in my ghost file."

Sam shrugged and Tucker was already eating away his first burger. Sometimes, I had to keep up with all of the ghosts and be able to know who my enemies are and who my alliances are. I have never seen a ghost flew off from me before and it's usually the citizens who do.

"I mean, I can't be evil or aggressive to every ghost I see."

Sam sighed, "Danny, maybe she's just one of those ghosts who don't like to talk or have trouble communicating. You're just going to have to let this ghost slid for now. I mean, you didn't care about it when you first fought your ghosts."

My eyes rolled, "Yeah, but you guys were grabbed from Vlad's ectopusses and I know they weren't to be trusted. But, I want to know what side she's on in case I see her again."

Sam wasn't exactly pleased about my way of learning everyone, including the ghosts. I mean, it doesn't hurt and it's like dealing with Ghost Writer. I kind of learned that if destroying his book would lead into punishment, but he can be an alright ghost if he's treated equally. Tucker avoided looking at Sam, but it's been nine and a half months since I became half ghost. We took a lot of involvement of our ghost fighting every day and faced our lessons as much as possible.

For once, it's a nice pace to eat lunch and not having to shove the food down and go save the day. Maybe today was different and better advantage. I can't jinx it yet, but it's worth it to relax. It's Friday and the weekend would be a peaceful to look forward for a good sleep. We all finished up eating our food and chatted into a good conversation.

"Now, fill me in about the new games I'm totally missing out, Tuck."

Tucker gleefully pulled out his PDA and turned it on, "Dude, you said the right magic word!" He rambled on about the new games.

Sam pushed off the side about her issues and joined in about the new games that were just released. She mentioned that she already got a hold of some of them and be able to play it tomorrow. Tucker called out on her house and I laughed and pitched in to agree. Sam shook her head and accepted her defeat in this. We got the plans going set for tomorrow and definitely looking forward for some total fun day with friends! No ghosts, no fights, and no homework to worry over.

… … …

I had to drag my backpack and somehow get home without being grounded for late curfew. What's been odder would be no ghosts fight at all. Where were all the ghosts this time? I had to hurry up and walk home before ten o'clock would strike. I couldn't afford extra chores before going out or being grounded, then my weekend would be destroyed.

Jazz always tried to convince mom and dad about other things and how grounding method don't work out for me. So, they might add on another chore to my list and I'd be getting home as soon as possible. Less than a year being a hero, I still haven't told them my secrets. Jazz was the only one in the family who knew. It's funny how things come out to be.

"Get a grip, Fenton. It's a smooth and easy day. Just enjoy it for once!" I muttered and didn't quit on walking.

I thought about how mom and dad would be happy to see I was finally coming home on time for once! Yes! That would definitely mean chores taken away for one day! The house was right by down the street and thought running wouldn't kill me much. So, I ran as fast as I could and felt a whip of cold breath came out. I moaned…should I risk it or not? Then I decided to enter into the house…

"HI, MOM AND DAD! I'M HOME! I'M GOING TO BED NOW! LOVE YA! NIGHT!" I raced to my bedroom and shut the door to go ghost.

They saw me which was perfect and dropping that backpack down. I flew out and explored around to see which ghost finally decided to show up tonight. I managed to grab the Fenton Thermos in case it was Vlad's goons again.

I flew around and kept looking around. I blinked…could it be? No way! It's her coat! Her sky blue coat and I hurried up to meet her. She didn't see me joining up with her and I wasn't too sure why. Don't usually ghosts check around their surrounding every thirty seconds or something? Can't she feel other ghosts around?

If I touch her shoulder, would she strike an attack? I wasn't too sure, but giving her a heads up would be a better idea to do.

"Hey! Wait up! I want to talk to you!"

She jerked her head at my direction. Emotionless about me and I had no clue why. She was almost about to fly off, but I didn't want to miss her! I uncapped my thermos and whipped it out to where she was. She screamed out of desperation and that seemed strange. She feared this thing more than the other ghosts has. I closed it and wondered about her.

I sighed. I got her now and figure out what else to do. There was a strange feeling of not letting her go into the ghost zone, but another part of me saying that I should at least let her go tomorrow. I nodded and headed back to my room. I set the thermos down next to my alarm. I went back to Fenton and started to set the alarm up.

I stared at the Fenton Thermos, hearing it over again with her scream she had, and that sounded so…different. Was she afraid of small space or being trapped? I pulled out my phone and went into my desk's drawer for a card. I spotted the card and read it.

'Vladimir A. Masters – Company of Vla. Co and Axion Co and DALV co.

At your service 24/7 '

At the bottom, it started to show each company's number and email. I finally got to his cell phone addressed and pressed the numbers as needed. He did say that his number is only for me to have. Was it rare for anyone else to get a hold of him? I shrugged and thought he might be helpful on figuring out who's-

I yanked myself away from the phone before I could place the last two numbers on it.

"What the? Why the hell am I calling Vlad?" I snapped my phone closed and shoved it into my drawer to forget about it.

My head shook and decided to get ready for bed since my parents believed that anyway. So, I went off to the bathroom and got ready for bed anyway. I couldn't help but ignore what had happened. She didn't even notice me first, but why?

Frostbite said something that other ghosts can feel me due to the power of Cryokinesis. It was good to know why most ghosts were alerted about it and I had to keep some distance in my fighting battle. Although, that doesn't give much to Vlad. He hardly noticed me there, but there were times he'd notice it.

So, why didn't this ghost girl not notice her surrounding for ghosts? She had to be around pretty long enough and I haven't heard anything about new ghosts. Ghosts are much like high school as I've noticed. They enjoyed gossiping every moment they can and it's helpful from time to time. What should I do this time? She's absolutely new to me and I never heard anyone talk about her before.

Vlad didn't even make it like he knew her. It's like he didn't even care about it and it's harder to know my own arch enemy and what he could be up to. He hasn't been flirting with mom for about a month since he moved here! Why did he move here? What could he truly be doing all this time?

All of this crap was nerve wrecking! Ugh! Maybe actually sleeping in would be better to do than let my mind wonder off all night. I hid under the blanket and closed my eyes to dreamland. Hm, yeah, that's nice for a change.

… … …

Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!

Bleeping constantly repeating to wake me up and I groaned. I pressed the button and yawned to early morning. Well, I slept pretty well and not a single interruption either. Awesome!

I smirked at the idea and knowing I got good sleeps. I looked over and saw my Fenton Thermos still there. I sighed and shook my head. So, I decided to hurry up and get dress if I want to get this done. I snatched the thermos and headed downstairs before anyone wakes up to do anything.

I got myself a toast and finished up eating it. I gorged it down with some milk and that felt refreshing! I happily went to the basement door and went down, but I made sure I locked it up so no one could interrupt this important interrogation. Of course, mom and dad would assume I'm doing chores.

I joined over to the large anti-ghost glass room (that anti-dad glass). I placed down the thermos in its position in order to release the ghost into that room which has come in handy. First, I went ghost or she would be confused to realize I'm the halfa. I shrugged, I don't like to alarm anyone off, and started to release the ghost girl into the glass room. She flew out violently, banging on the wall, and breathing down to realize she's no longer inside the thermos. She seemed very scared being inside of something like that and I had no idea why.

Her head jerked at me and marched up at the door.

She pointed at me, "YOU! Why are you following me? Why di-di-did you tr-trap in th-th-there?"

I backed up a bit and wondered why she was all upset over being trapped in the thermos. I've been in there a few times and I could relate to her.

"Well, you flew off from me once and I wanted to say thank you and I'm Danny Phantom."

She stared at me blankly with her dark sky blue eyes, "And don't you watch the news?" She crossed her arms, pretty upset from the way I'm looking at it.

I blinked, "The news? What about them?"

She groaned, "Why is it most super power people don't watch the news here?"

I blinked. Did she say super power people? I rubbed behind my head and tried to figure out why she even says that.

"Uh, sorry, I haven't been watching the news when it comes to fighting ghosts' every day."

Her eyes jolted at me at the most bizarre thing she ever heard, "Ghosts? I thought these people here have super powers like my town has."

I couldn't help but wondered about that more than ever with super powers part, but this wasn't normal at all.

"No, this town is filled with ghosts. Even yesterday you saved me from a ghost." I chuckled, "You're one too, aren't you?"

Her eyes filled with terrors, frightening to learn something she never knew before, and next time, I'd bring Sam into this.

"Will you watch the news? I've got to get to my town!"

I sighed, "Alright, let me go turn the television on."

I shrugged and went over to where the TV was. I turned it on and started to flip channel over to National news. I watched and found the part where they started to mention about her…

"This is East Massapequa, the town hero, Staticly, A.K.A. Static Phantom, has just saved people from the massacred at the KEY Bank yesterday. We owe her thanks for the saving the town for over a year with us. Now, back to the-"

I turned off the television and couldn't understand how it was even possible. They had her image and everything. I joined up with her again and disbelieved it.

"You're Static Phantom?"

She shrugged out of annoyance, "Yeah, but I rather be called Staticly, it's easier."

I nodded, "I guess so, but why not Electricity instead?"

She stuck her tongue out, "Blah, too mouth wordsy."

I chuckled, "Well, sorry for catching you in a thermos. I thought you could be a troublesome ghost."

Staticly gave me an odd look about that part, but she shook her head about it. I started to unlock the door and she walked out.

"Um, you're welcome by the way."

I nodded and smiled happily to know the situation was over.

"Hey, if you're ever in town. I'm always flying around at night."

She chuckled lightly, "Yeah, but I was just visiting."

She flew off before I could say my goodbye, but I guess she's not exactly a normal ghost. Why does she even protect the town next to this town here? There's much to ask, but she probably has a lot of worried at her town.


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh, yes, I forgot to mention. Vlad will not be the Mayor of Amity Park. So, "Eye for an Eye", "Phantom Planet", and "Torrent of Terror" does not exist. It's more of like never has happened. Anyway, enjoy reading! :'D**

* * *

><p>I decided to make it look like I did my chores down in the lab and knowing both of my best friends were still asleep for another couple of hours. I had to make sure the portal was closed up for the day for certain amount of hours. I couldn't believe I didn't do this often, but somehow some ghosts escape from the ghost zone.<p>

Since I was finished with the lab, I joined over at the computer, and turned it on to do some personal research. Hopefully, she won't mind. I sat down and googled into her names.

I typed out, S-T-A-T-I-C P-H-A-N-T-O-M, and the let the internet do the rest of the job. East Massapequa has really gotten a lot of her down in her action time or videos to her heroic actions. I clicked the first article that came across.

_Welcome to Official Static Phantom A.K.A. Staticly website!_

_Here you will see all evidence of East Massapequa's hero who has been here protecting us. She started to show up after the incident, but no one really knows if she is one of the innocent people or she could have been hiding for years. Thanks to her, we are always safe and protected to have faith in her._

_Her main power is pretty much obvious. She has the power of electricity and be able to absorb them from anything that contains electricity. Of course, it's unknown how she absorbs them without sucking up the town's electrical energy needs._

_She tends to rely on electricity and flying ability. She seems to have the ability to teleport or simply blend in like a Chameleon. She's able to form an energy ball. She can phrase through almost everything._

_Staticly tends to be a quiet person and doesn't like to talk to people. She'd talk if it's important on certain cases like finding some straight answers out of the criminals. She doesn't expose many emotions._

_She has some enemies like Molten or Talien, but they only do it to get their revenge on her for defeating them in most battles. Archenemies? That remains unknown._

_Staticly tends to work alone. There are times Ecto Blast assists her, but she's very independent on her part of the job. _

_She patrol often and unexpected to her own schedule. It may bring question up that she could be one of the people parts of the incident. It remains unknown. _

_The name of Phantom has yet bought curious to many citizens. In a theory, she could truly be the meaning like Phantom of the Opera. She's full of mystery and yet, she gives many people a lot of second chances in life. It's like she's an angel to the people. However, it remains unknown why she chose Phantom as a connection to her Static name. _

_Staticly is like one of us, only she often sacrifices herself into these dangerous battles. We owe her thank you and support her as much as we can. _

I blinked and couldn't believe reading about Staticly. Whoever wrote about her must be a major fan of her for the past year. I must admit, most of the stuff did really narrow down good information, and she must love that town. It's like what I do, but what bothered me is the incident. I noticed it in this article dedicating website and unsure to understand anything. I clicked back and typed in about the incident in the East town. However, it wasn't just that place alone. It's in the center of Massapequa which puts out a lot of attention. Someone had their camera going to capture all of this action going on. I clicked the video and watched.

_There were at least a hundred people involved and gathered around this particular leader. He was stood there proudly and sneering at his crews or people. He held onto the strange container that looks the size of a pig. Everyone kept their distance and waited for him to say something. Others mumbled._

"_I have gotten us the drugs that all of us want! It's an all in one pill and you're set for two days! Anyone who wishes to want them must pay fifty bucks per ten pills. You can't get more or less than this." He smirked at the crowd's desire._

_Everyone was happy to hear something useful to their liking. It seemed to be in the area where teens or gangsters hide out during the late night. They were pleased by the idea of the specific pills. _

_Weeewoooooo wwwwweeeeewoooo weeeeewoooo!_

_Everyone jerked their head and scrambled everywhere. They knocked each other down, panicking their hearts out, and became violent. The wind increased stronger than usual and the camera holder was hiding from a barrel like. The holder held it up at the sky where the helicopter police officers were about to throw something at the drug leader. _

_The leader collapsed down in brutal wounds and caused the devices and the pill container cracked open. The pills were forming and melted into the weapon that was struck. Then there was a kid who ran with a larger container that seemed to be so heavy. They shot the container and caused the kid to drop it. He slipped and the glob joined along with the pills' ingredients and device. It built up the lava form and the leader gagged at the disgusting smell. _

_The leader gagged switched into a screaming as if the thing was burning him __alive__. His body was burning alive and he turned into ashes. The strange form exploded like fire crackers and it attacked everyone in smoky air environment. People, teenagers, kids, and unknown people were terrified as if it was an attack._

_They all screamed and some weren't even humans anymore. The cops decided to escape before it could get any uglier. The camera holder was finally running and shuts off in the middle of running._

My hand covered my mouth. It was horrible to see how it turned out. I scrolled down and saw the date it was put up. So, it happened three months before I became half ghost. There were so many people with bombed fused freaks. In a sense, Vlad and I aren't the only ones to have powers. We're just different apart from the other people.

I went off from this site and checked out information instead of watching it. My eyes found an article and read into it.

_The combination of the unknown pills, the police's bomb fog, the human's body, and unknown chemical has caused a major affect to anyone who has been exposed to. With the combination of that, it has given or created these innocents or drugs addict into something entirely new. They gained new powers or become a monster or something hard to describe them. Almost twenty percent of the people in the city have become a part of it if they breathed in it. _

_It has been consider to be known as "The Incident" since it was much to be an accident caused by the polices and fused in about everything. The leader of drug addict was the only one to die, but that remains unknown why he was turned into an ash._

_Now, in the city of Massapequa has super powered people lurking around us every day and we have to be very careful. Some of them come out to be a criminal and others remained hidden. It's only one or two percentage to be a hero out everyone. Scientists are currently working on cures for these innocents to restore back the normal citizens. However, each of them was different. Many families have lost their member since they never came home or some cases, workers have become distrusted to some of the employees obtaining the job. So, they ended up laid off from the job. The question is…is this how our society really going to be?_

_Being a super powered person can be leaving a large amount of mystery and unknown if the Incident a good thing or not. Hopefully, the scientists will find cures for all of the people who gained such…ability or gift or curses._

I was afraid to even confess my secret now. What if everyone wants to try to _cure_ me? My head shook, refusing to believe any of those chances, and stated that no one else outside of the Phantom Team will know my secret. I scrolled down to the comments and noticed what people are really saying.

_Lollipop28 said: That's just damn freaky. All because of those combination, anything is possible to become a freak or gifted. _

_Ryanfan39 said: Ugh, thank goodness I wasn't nearby the incident was. I'd hate to be kicked out of my family's house to become one of them._

_Pinklover01 said: COOL! Super powers CAN exist! Ha! _

I chuckled at the thoughts when people can be positive about things. Even Tucker pointed out that Role players are a fan of super heroes with powers or something. I guess there are some people who have bright side of things.

_SP49 said: Cure them? Did they even ask for it? Scientists just want the excuse to be paid. There's a hero in our town and she protects us, how often can we see that outside of town?_

_Logan5 said: I think it just happens to be this way. Maybe it's not the cop's fault. Maybe it's the winds. Ever thought of that before?_

_HanTELL said: God is certainly telling us something. He wants the world to have powers now._

I laughed at what HanTELL mentioned. No one has ever given some comments like that before. All these comments put up how they felt or thought or questioned about. These people were a part of it. Just like Amity Park here has grown onto me and being their ghost fighter every day, even if I'm a ghost to them.

I'm not really alone, but I wondered if visiting her town would be cool to check out. I shrugged and I glanced over at the computer's clock. Nine-thirty eight in the morning and I sighed.

I went back and wondered if I should do the rest of the chores. So, I shut off the computer and hurried upstairs. There's a few chores left to do and hopefully, mom and dad can back off for the day and not noticed. Jazz was right at the kitchen table and totally not expecting me at all. She was pouring her cereal.

"Danny, you're up awfully early."

I chuckled, "Yeah…I had to deal with a ghost girl."

She blinked, "Sam mentioned something about a ghost hasn't left your mind since the other day. Did I miss something, little brother?"

I sat down at the table with, "Well, yeah. You see, I was fighting with Skulker and he got this new weapon on me that almost caused me to un-go ghost. Well I was about to go unconscious, this ghost girl blasted him out of the way and saved me the trouble. I was going to go say thanks and ask for her name. But, she totally disappeared."

Jazz eating her breakfast while I was telling her what happened and she nodded along.

"But, why does it matter?" Jazz blinked.

I chuckled, "Well, apparently, I caught her last night in my Fenton Thermos and talked to her about an hour ago."

Jazz blinked, "Oh, is she still here?"

My head shook, "No. Apparently, her name is Static Phantom, or Staticly."

Jazz spitted out her food which floored out far and I jerked myself away from getting spitted on as I collapsed onto the floor. I blinked and gawked at her for doing something like that.

"Y-yo-you caught Staticly? She's Massapequa's town hero!" Her jaw dropped instantly at the idea that I just met her.

I blinked. Why do I miss out on everything here? I managed to get myself back up on the table.

"Um, yeah, I learned that no more than an hour ago. Why?" I scratched my head.

Jazz shook her head, "Danny! Why did you catch her? She isn't in the ghost zone is she?"

I sighed, "No, I didn't. I let her go after talking to her. Apparently, the news proved her."

Jazz bit her lips and couldn't believe that I caught Staticly. Was she a big fan of her or something? My arms crossed and rested on the table.

"How were you able to catch her into the Fenton Thermos?"

I blinked, "She's a ghost, Jazz. Of course I can catch her."

She shook her head, "But, she isn't a gh…" She paused and pondered it off in her, "It would make sense with her energy ball attack."

I was totally lost, "Why does it seem the subject of ghost to be a big turnaround for this subject?"

Jazz nodded, "I guess it's because she never told anyone her real main power other than electricity power. She must have been a ghost all her life and decided to come out after the incident."

I sighed, "So, she's just a ghost that has no idea she's even one."

Jazz shrugged and that leaves us hanging out about Staticly and her being a ghost. It certainly made sense with her behavior and how people portray her as. She's a silent hero and she doesn't likes to talk much. I don't blame her. When I fight, I barely have time to talk with any fans or reporters.


	5. Chapter 4

Well…dad figured out how to open the ghost portal and I had to fight ghosts all day today. Grrreeaaat, what a way to spend my weekend dealing with insane GHOSTS and not play around with new video games Sam got.

My friends are fighting off some of them while I fought the stronger or speedy ones. They really enjoy using their powers against me a lot.

"Take that, ghost!" Tucker used the Fenton Ghost Bazooka at them.

I flew sky up before it could hit me and perfect enough to tackle down the ghost enemy at distraction tic tac! Yes! Sam whipped out the Fenton Thermos and caught the ghost.

"Alright! Eighteenth ghosts today." Sam reminded us…again!

I groaned, "Sam, must you keep track of everything?"

She shook her head, "Hm! You'll thank me one day for doing that. We have to see how many ghost we deal with averagely in a week to a month to a year. It's almost a year we have been fighting ghosts."

My eyes rolled and Sam wouldn't quit it. She would keep the numbers in her personal calendar and do her math. It was just ghost fighting and it was going to change at all.

"Yeah…unfortunately, I got to get that ghost portal close and dad proof too. Honestly, I'm beginning to hate him for this." I groaned.

Tucker chuckled, "Yeah, you need a password that doesn't involved Paulina Fenton in it."

I gawked, "How?"

They rolled their eyes at me and they're not the ones being the real hero. My head shook and figured to change the password.

"I'm so changing it."

Tucker chuckled, "Don't swamp them around either."

I growled, "Dang it! I can't be that predictable!"

Sam nodded, "Sorry, Danny, you are."

Tucker read his PDA as his addiction would always be. I floated down and checked to see anyone coming by or watching. I was safe to go back to being Danny Fenton again.

"What time is it?" I glanced over at Tucker.

Tucker used his PDA pen to press a few times, "It's my third lunch hour."

My eyes rolled, "Tucker, real time please?"

Sam smacked his head and couldn't believe she's doing it out of a habit at him for hitting. I can't really change her. He gagged a bit and I haven't felt the need to go home early.

"Gah! Fine, it's two thirty." He rubbed his poor head.

Sam nodded, "We got plenty of time to play the rest of the games at my house."

I agreed, "Awesom-" Another slip of my ghost scent came again and I groaned, "Dammit! Why doesn't ghosts ever quit!"

My eyes rolled and couldn't believe the day won't ever end! So, I morphed back to Phantom and floated back up into the sky. Just almost, almost I was hit with someone's ghost ray and my head jolted over to where the attack was coming from. I groaned.

"WHELP! I'm going to get you for this!"

Great, I bet Vlad has already talked to him and checked the battle suit again. So, I waved at my friends.

"I got this, guys. I'll meet you guys up at the house for the games." I turned to check to see Skulker and he's already getting closer.

I flew off west of the Amity Park and kept going faster. I noticed he kept gaining more speed lately and there's no doubt the billionaire exchanged something better for him. Jerks, he can't quit it. If I didn't accept the fatherly thing with Plasmius, he'd provide Skulker as training day to day.

"WHELP! YOU ARE GOING TO BE A PELT TONIGHT ON MY BED!"

I scoffed and didn't really take his threat a big deal. I flew backward and blasted off his pointers weapons at me.

"Oh stop it, Skulker!" I tried to blast him a few times to get him to slow down a bit.

Skulker managed to avoid and got pushed back a few times. It wouldn't end and dang it, I should have bought my thermos with me! It would have been over by now.

I tried to change it up and confused my moves. He would whip out the net trap and that hurts! I screamed so much, but so glad it's not one of those triggers to make myself go back to being Fenton. I had enough energy to play all day and HE had to ruin it!

So, I stopped blasting him and did some flying tricks, invisible tricks and I guess he can track me down while I'd be invisible. I need to destroy the tracking part, but how? Tucker might be able to do that himself on his personal PDA connected to the original PDA.

Right now, I can't bring a ghost into Sam's house and let her parents get angry over nothing. So, I had to misguide Skulker somehow and make it a defeated action. I sped up in the sky and he's right at my tail! I pushed harder at my flying limit and hoped he won't cross the catch.

I started to weave around the buildings to cut off some distance between Skulker and me. He really looks upset more than usual and about to plan to what he wants. I thought freezing his robotic leg on the building would be a perfect to get better distance. So, my eyes beamed at the right direction and got him trap.

"YES!" I cheered and kept flying upward.

It was enough to be far from the building about another five miles away at least and he managed to go invisible to escape. Okay, that ended my celebration and he was still fast to catch up. I picked up the pace worked it out.

"HEY! Why are you here, Danny Phantom?"

I blinked and glanced at my side. My heart almost skipped a beat and realized Staticly is flying by my side. She glanced behind us and noticed a ghost chasing. Her eyes fixed up at me and waited. I looked at where I was and realized I wasn't exactly home. I slapped my face and couldn't believe I didn't make a turnaround in my flying! Yeah…I'm so going to fail driving someday.

"Whoa! I didn't pay attention where I was going, alright?" I sighed and kept blasting at Skulker to push some distance, "You just go take care of your town." I waved her off.

She shook her head, "You obviously haven't stopped him. Your blasting is weak."

I gawked, "It's totally not! I just can't destroy his suit! If I do, then his stupid employer would get him a better one!"

Staticly didn't bother to carry on another conversation and she pulled out of the flying race with me. She blasted at Skulker for a bit of distraction. Why couldn't she just focus on her town? Skulker grumbled and definitely not pleased today.

"I'm going to get you too, ghost girl!"

"The name is Staticly, ghost." Her voice was calmer than I ever heard of.

Skulker growled and started to chase after her. What the? One minute he's chasing me and now her? What's with him? Was he really that upset losing the rope weapon? I hurried over blast him away and caught up to Staticly. Her blue coat was wavering around a lot due to the rough wind.

"Now, he isn't going to stop chasing you either until he catches you or do whatever he wants with you."

Her blues eyes kept on mine, but she wouldn't say anything at all. I guess the articles are right, she doesn't likes to talk much unless she needs a straight answer. I checked to see Skulker and he's about twenty feet behind us. It wasn't good and there got to be a way to slip.

"You can make yourself invisible, correct?" Staticly waited.

I sighed, "Unfortunately, he can track us down if we're invisible. It's pointless."

"Teleportation?"

"No…I haven't gotten to that yet or think I have that."

She sighed and yanked my arm over tighter than I ever expected her to be. In about one second, everything turned blurry and felt a little queasy to my stomach. I groaned and wasn't too sure what was really going on.

I felt something stable below my feet and everything became clear. My Cryokinesis cooled me down a bit and felt much better. She lets go of me and crossed her arms. Okay, if Sam does that and not saying a word. It would only means they're not exactly happy about the situation.

"Is there any way of defeating him?"

I blinked, "Uh…yeah, if I get his employer to tell Skulker to back off or I stuff him inside the thermos."

"Where's the thermos?"

I sighed, "Back in the other town."

Staticly nodded and see the situation. She walked back and forth to think things out. I noticed we're on a roof of the tall building and wondered how far we were from Skulker. I kept focused on her.

"It's been my first time fighting…a ghost."

I blinked, "Uh, then leave me to him. I fight him all the time, I just have to lure him away."

"Then, if I leave you to him. How will I gain experience fighting one?"

Honestly, she fought him just fine and she hasn't gotten the concept she's one.

"You just fought him like what you did the other day."

"So, he's like any super powered people?"

I have got to figure out why or understand the reason of powers here. I nodded and she finally stopped pacing so much. That was just getting annoying as enough.

"So, I'm going to lure him out of here and get back to Amity Park."

"I'm coming with you."

I glared, "No, you're not. You're only going to make it easier for him to hunt after you."

She stomped her foot, "He's already chasing me! He isn't going to stop unless you justified him!"

I groaned, "Ghosts don't get justified! They get their butt kick back into the ghost zone!" I rubbed my forehead.

"Hm! I don't care! Ghosts need to learn their places like anyone else here!"

Seriously, does she ever realizes ghosts weren't exactly the way I was.

"Let me handle him, I'm capable of fighting him and I'm pretty sure you don't know what you're dealing with."

Her hands grew some sort of power, bright yellow, and sparking off which didn't look good. I floated back up a little and she threw a fist at me.

"God! You're annoying! You're the one chasing after me after I saved your butts the other day and this is how you're repaying me?"

I gulped and crap, I don't like it when girls are upset, "I fight ghosts! You don't!"

"It doesn't make it any different! Aren't you Amity Park's hero? Huh?"

"Because it's my job!"

Her teeth gritted and I wasn't too sure what to do. I felt something passed my back and phrased through entirely of me. Something forced me to get down and felt the electrifying energy against me. I screamed and inside of me begging to be over. It really wiped me out, but I saw Staticly going through the same thing.

"Wha…" She wanted to say something.

But, we were out of it unconsciously. The pain finally ended and the surrounding faded to pitch black.

… … …

Annoying and pounding headache can be one of the ways to wake me up. I felt everything was jerking below me and groaned to feel all the bright lights around me. I rubbed my head and opened my eyes to see where I was.

"Plasmius, I thought you might make my day by letting me turn him into my pelt and you can have the ghost girl." Skulker announced out.

My eyes snapped open after hearing Staticly's nickname from Skulker and growled at him. I knew he won't be able to pelt me because Vlad won't allow it. Especially making my mom cry over my death and it wouldn't give him a satisfying answer of having a family of his own.

"Skulker, you know I forbid any pelting towards Daniel. However, the ghost girl…is new. I say you can now leave."

I heard his gasp and he flew off into the ghost portal to his own territory. I glanced up and saw Plasmius' form, which felt unwanted at the moment. I huffed and sat on my legs.

"I see you let yourself get caught again in his box, Daniel." He chuckled and his red eyes filled with interests to the girl, "However, I'm afraid I don't know her."

My eyes rolled, "Don't touch her, Vlad. Massapequa won't be happy if she isn't around anymore." I hissed.

He backed up and kept his eyes on Staticly.

"There's no ghosts in that town. Only ill given powers people."

I huffed, "She's a ghost, Vlad. My ghost scent went off when she's nearby."

His eyes widen in interests and hummed to something in his dark mind. Why did he even do that? It's creepy and she started waking up now. She rubbed her head, pushing up her silver hair, and probably feeling the same thing.

"I have never on Earth felt electricity against me, ugh. I'm so going to teach that ghost a lesson!" Her teeth gritted to maintain a headache of hers.

To think about it, she felt the same feel of it, but it must really hurt her badly since she's part electricity. Her eyes opened up a bit and saw Plasmius. She bounced back and hit the box's wall. Her breathing became so difficult and her eye pupils shrunk. Her hands turned shaky.

"Staticly, that's my archenemy. Plasmius."

Her electricity power was building up heavily and trying to go against the trapped box Skulker has placed us in. Plasmius observed in interests and nodded well.

"Your fear is claustrophobia, is it not?" He questioned her.

She nodded slowly to answer him, but I never realized that before. She did repeat the same behavior when she came out of the thermos. I felt bad now…

Her electricity didn't stop, she was trying to overpower the box to maintain her space, and Plasmius shook his head.

"I'm afraid there is no way out unless I release you, child."

I gulped, "Vlad, you might have to. She kind of gets mad after being stuck for so long."

He ignored me, "Child, listen to me. The space isn't going to get any smaller. You have enough space to move around."

Her head shook, she kept pushing out her powers longer than ever, and her fears built up inside her eyes. Great, I had no choice but to use my strength to help her out. I took deep breath and felt the energy building up inside my lungs. Plasmius heard my wheezing in air and tapped twice to cause a short circuit shock. I screamed and panted after that. My eyes jerked at him and couldn't believe him!

"Grrr! You have got to let her out, Vlad!" I fell onto my hands to get some breathable air in me.

"Vl-vlad? I-I…" She couldn't breathe or say anything.

Plasmius glared at me for the faults of the slip of the names, but I didn't care. Ghosts already knew we're half ghosts anyway. What difference does it make for her? I tried again to do anything built in power in my lungs, but Vlad stalled me again with electrocuting me for fun of his joy.

CRASH!

Her box was destroyed and she finally caught up to her breathing. She looked over at Vlad, not exactly pleased about being trapped inside out of her fears, and he wasn't too worried. She marched right up to and whipped out a right hook swing at him. Vlad caught her fist before she could even pound into him. Yup…I remembered making that move and it was the stupidest thing to do.

"Vlad, I wouldn't!"

Instead of punching her, he bent her elbow around and cuffed her up somehow. He pinned her shoulder and forced her to sit down. She jerked her shoulders a few time, but he really knew how to hold her down.

"Calm down, child! Honestly, being trap like that is one of the common things among ghosts like you!"

She didn't give up, "Let me go! What is this cuff? It's not even phase-able!"

Plasmius started to realize more than a ghost girl, but why can't I help but figure out that she's part of the incident?

"Staticly, are you one of the incid-"

Vlad glared at me, "Daniel, why don't you keep quiet and let me handle the ghost girl?"

I growled and figured he wouldn't do anything too dangerous. So, I kept myself quiet for a while and Staticly hasn't given up to escape. She's started to realize why he's my archenemy.

"Child, why are you not familiar who I am or as well as Daniel?"

Staticly frozen and beamed up at Vlad at the question. Okay, I kind of have an idea why and all.

"Because I'm not like the ghosts are. I'm different."

He scoffed, "Foolish child, you are a ghost as Daniel admits. Do you really think that's even an excuse? We're different than you are."

Wait, was he going to explain to her that we're half ghost or something? What if she's the incident innocent people? She's more likely to have an identity behind that mask or maybe…

"How can you be so certain of things…Vlad, was it?"

His eyes rolled, "Yes, but I prefer Plasmius to all ghosts and to those who don't know."

I growled, "Vlad, you're going to shut up now. She isn't what or who you think she could be."

His red eyes joined up at mine, "Daniel, what are you blabbering about?"

"I think she's part of the inci-"

Vlad yelped at the sudden electrocuted power on the girl's shoulder and she flung backward to provide space. She's still cuffed, but certainly it wasn't going to be pretty at all today.

"Why you little rats! I'm going to destroy you for that!"

My eyes widen, "VLAD! WAIT!"

He stroke after her and she flew around while being tied to her back. She used her foot to form the lightning bolt attack against him. He yelped and kept trying to get to her. Great! I got to help her out in this before he tries anything worse. I inhaled and blasted out a pitchy wave power which caused some ears aching for the two people in the room.

CRASH!

Finally! I was able to move around and not be trapped! I sped up and created an energy shield in front of us. He slammed into it and I pushed him away from us.

"Vlad! Listen, you have to understand this! I think she's one of the-"

Vlad didn't care managed to break my shield down and there wasn't any choice now. I inhaled again and blasted him away with the energy wave and screeching some serious damage against him. Of course, I wasn't too worried about him since he heals fast as I can. He was on the ground, but he didn't transform back which was good. He's just groaning in crazy pain and he does deserve that now.

"Whoa…what kind power is that?"

I smirked, "Ghostly wail, but I wouldn't want to use it a lot unless it's necessary."

She nodded, "Yeah, thanks. Is there a way out?"

I sighed and I had to get her out of the cuff first. She soothed her wrists and feeling much comfortable to use her arms and hands in fighting field.

"I believe this might be your first visit to the ghost zone."

She blinked, "Ghost…zone?"


	6. Chapter 5

With being new around Staticly, I knew she wouldn't be familiar with the ghost zone. I couldn't shake it off how or why. I needed my answer and figure out something. Vlad wasn't exactly being smart about not listening to me and he's being an idiot here. Why do I keep getting interrupted each time?

Her blues eyes stared at me, waiting for the next action or answer, and oh boy…this was so going to be a long day. I gestured her to the way and turned around to lead. Of course, Vlad was in front of his ghost portal and he locked it up. He sneered unpleasantly and guarded the escape. He's really pushed his limit since he's still trying to hold up so much pain he's been in.

"No one is leaving." He hissed.

I growled, "Plasmius, you are going to let us go or I'm going to kick your butt!"

Staticly shook her head, but I had no reason why. My eyes kept on Vlad and unsure what he might try to do. If we can't escape through the ghost portal, then flying out of here would be the excuse.

He scoffed to laughter, "You really think you're better than me, Daniel? I have powers you never even _knew_ existed."

Oh, yeah, so do I, but I don't plan on using it on him. I didn't consider it as much of a threat anyway. My hands formed the ecto balls and prepared to attack him powerfully. I growled and hoped he'd be smart to stop what he's doing at all.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and a hot breath next to my ear.

"That house you kept me in, is it safe to return there?" She whispered.

I didn't dare to leave my eyes off of Vlad for a moment. Vlad chuckled as if he heard what she said.

"I'm afraid the idiot is in his lab, Daniel. I don't see getting there would be a wise choice."

I blinked, "You're watching the lab?"

He nodded, "Yes, I often checked in to see if I can carry out my plans for you, Daniel. Now, let me destroy the ghost girl."

Great, so I have to be the guardian now. I managed to duplicate up to six of myself and heard Staticly gasped in interests.

"You have the power of illusion?"

"No. It's duplication."

She stayed quiet and I was prepared to strike out the ectoblast right at Vlad several times. He kept trying to avoid some, but failed to not get hit by a few. He really kept trying harder than ever and I wasn't giving up. My eyes beamed the freezing ray power and he turned into an icicle. His frozen body dropped and caused the ice to crack into bunch of pieces. He was so much in pain and freezing off after I caught him trap into that. He wasn't exactly immune to my Cryokinesis powers, instead it was helpful.

Her eyes were fixed on the portal, but why did she have that look?

"Got a plan?" One of my duplicates asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, is that portal made of technologies?"

"Yeah, why?" I blinked.

She nodded, "Good, I think I can try to open it."

Staticly didn't show much confident in herself, but I guess it was worth a try. A couple of myself went with her and the rest of me dealt with Vlad by freezing him up into an ice cube…a giant one at that.

Staticly was using her electricity power and her eyes totally turned into yellow when she was focusing on it. Her hair floating up since it's a typical static cling or rubbed on that tends to happen when someone rubs a balloon on their head for a long time. She was mumbling to herself, but maybe it's chanting? Who knew, but she hasn't taken a crack at the connection to the portal to be open.

Vlad kept melting my ice and he wouldn't quit it! Since when was he capable of melting it down? When I tried the third time, he completely went intangible. My other duplicates formed the energy shield around Staticly and hoping she won't view it as walls or trap box or something. At the moment, she kept on working down the portal and it doesn't look like any time soon for the break out escape.

"Daniel, you are to either put your guards down or join along with her!" He hissed.

I glared, "Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try! I bet you'll have to explain to mom why you were such a monster at killing me!"

He chuckled, "Oh, don't worry…you'll live, but she won't."

Her head jerked over at him and confused why our relationship so…different and how we're talking things out like any citizens would.

"Shut up, Vlad! You know I'll tell mom everything! I mean it!"

Staticly stopped fusing around with the portal and joined up at my talking duplicate with curious eyes in her.

"His portal is…strange. I can't hack into it when you both argue. Neither of you are even a normal ghost, are you?"

Great, I wanted to worry about that later. If Vlad's portal is impossible, I'd have to say invisible escape would be better. I formed back to one Phantom and Vlad was able to notice that quickly.

"Child, we are a hybrid. You would have to lack the gossip in the ghost zone or around ghosts."

She was really confused, "Hybrid? What does that supposed to me?"

I groaned and worried about any secret exposed. I mean, seriously, doesn't Vlad ever learns anything?

"Vlad, shut up, would you? She doesn't need to know this!"

She glared right at me, which scared me, "You, shut up for one minute. I've been confused ever since you caught me and don't think I have forgiven you about the thermos trap."

Vlad snickered to see I was in so much trouble with her. I glared at him for mocking me in any way possible. She focused back on his attention and he hummed to his prideful moments.

"Since you clearly out of it, Daniel and I are the half ghost breeds. We are also humans."

That took one major step back for Staticly. She observed Vlad and me too much wilderness to learn.

"Clearly, I am too. I thought I was alone in this."

So she was part of the incident! Great, way to go, Vlad…you really know how to control everything going. He started to transform to Masters and she started to recognize him due to the magazine or news. Her head shook, doubting all this time to believe a man who easily fools the public and citizens that he's a good man. Clearly, he wasn't.

"I supposed I cannot kill you, child. I believe Daniel has his reasons why."

The shield stayed up, but I refused to give up my identity over to what has been to reveal. Of course, I can't deny it.

"I'm not going human, Vlad and you can't make me."

He crossed his arms behind him, "That's fine. However, making an alliance with her would be interesting. An incida is very interesting people."

She scoffed, "Incida…what a cruel nickname. I prefer gifted over that."

He chuckled, "That's fine, child." He looked over at me, "Daniel, mind you leave her and me alone?"

I wasn't too sure, but he sure acts out entirely differently and I glanced over to Staticly to see.

"I'll be fine. I can teleport out of here to my home."

He nodded, "Yes, see? I promise not to destroy her, Daniel."

Staticly read him and waited to say the right thing. She was very quiet about all of this, but her emotions exposed out easily. I marched up to him and gave him a death threat glare.

"If you tell her my secret identity side, you're dead!" I huffed.

He nodded, "Fine, but I prefer she would know."

She turned to me, "I'll be fine. Leave Danny."

I eased off my shield and started to fly upward to give them some privacy. They waited for me to disappear and I had no idea what was really going on here. Before I did…

"DON'T TRUST HIM OR ENCORUAGE HIM ANY EVIL THING! INCLUDING OVERSHADOWING ANYONE!" I had to do that, who knows how Vlad can manipulate her into.

Staticly flinched and Vlad shook his head about how much misbehaved in certain ways. She shook her head at me and I was gone. I flew over by my friend's house and figured check her out later by night or something.


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, another chapter out today! Sorry if this feels any slow. Enjoy! :'D**

* * *

><p>The dream was nice to have and hasn't even worried about a single ghost fight after catching all of them yesterday. I snuggled up in my blanket and just sleeping in. I even snuggled up with my stuffed toy bear since I was two years old I slept with. Of course, no one else knows besides Jazz…mom and dad believe I hid him a few years ago, but I don't want them to embarrass me in front of my friends. That and the ghosts too.<p>

There's a soft giggling in the room. It was real. It took me a moment to put the puzzle together and I flung out of my bed.

"THAT ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE GUYS!" My eyes lurked around and spotted someone.

She was floating or sitting on the window's edge with interests. She kept looking at me and damn, it was weird. So, I had to act along as if I have seen a ghost for the first time. She rolled her eyes.

"You're not good at acting, you know?"

I shuttered, "Wh-wha-what ar-are you ta-talking about?" I blinked several times.

She brushed back her silver hair and shrugged.

"I'm not stupid when it comes to secret identity. You caught me in a Fenton Thermos, you let me out in your basement, and you're a hybrid. I checked out the entire house and you're the only match to Phantom." Her eyes rolled.

Okay, I can give her credit on figuring it out.

"Uuuuh…what?"

She glared as if I was being impossible, "Stop playing stupid, would you? You and Phantom are too much alike except the hair and the eyes."

I shoved my bear under the pillow and she shook her head. Okay, I should have turned it invisible or something, but that would just proves she's right. I sighed and went to lock the door up.

"Alright, but you'd never know. Vlad didn't tell you my secret, did he?" It would give me an excuse to pound him.

She shook her head, "He tried, but I electrocute him every time. He gave up by the eleventh time and moved on about me and my town. He was really into the whole gifted people or helping out stopping the villains there. I wasn't too sure why, but the way you yelled yesterday. I denied him any choices to fight my kinds."

I blinked, "…you're a hybrid too, aren't you? It wouldn't make you as one of them, does it?"

Staticly sighed, "Danny, I was exposed to the strange gas that exploded off about two and a half miles."

I started to do some math in my head and added up that since I last saw her was over twelve hours ago.

"Have you slept at all?"

She chuckled, "I haven't heard that in a long time." She smiled a little, "I'm afraid ever since I was little as I can remember, I can never really sleep. I really don't know why, but it doesn't bother me. It gives me time to do things and now, I have a hero job. I like it." She nodded as if I asked her question or something.

I blinked…so, she doesn't sleep. It would make sense how come she didn't look worn out after several hours or looking exhausted.

"Oh, uh…I really don't know what to say to that."

She chuckled, "Don't worry about it. When I saw one of your ghosts in my town, I followed them, and I guessed I saw you fighting that hunting ghost guy. The night was interesting, better than what I've dealt the night over at my town."

I nodded, "Yeah," My head shook, "Wait, what? You fought them when you first came?" I muttered, "Make sense now with the all-day ghost free."

She shrugged, "I had some time, and all of my enemies were in jail. I wasn't too worried and besides, Ecto Blast can cover me anyway or the other heroes."

Damn…how many heroes were there on this planet? Maybe finding out more with different places and their purposes of getting their powers. I mean, if a portal can give me power, she got powers through strange gas, and anything is possible. I'll have someone research it since I don't want to take it too seriously or having to explain why.

"Enemies, try dealing with ghosts fight twenty four seven." My eyes rolled, "They don't have much concept of time or anything else."

She shrugged, "Crimes don't really care about time either. They ruin my school hours and my eating time too much. It's like, hell, why can't they wait until after that?" Her head shook.

I chuckled and agreed with her on the subject. I mean, it's crazy enough to deal things we shouldn't have to. They interfere much with everything we do in personal lives.

"Okay, so you know Vlad and I have a secret identity, what about you?"

She fixed herself back to emotionless state and I had no clue why. She kept looking at me, not bugging her eyes, and getting the feeling that was the line shouldn't have been crossed.

"I'm not ready…you two seemed to be used to it around certain people."

I shrugged, "Only ghosts, my clone, two friends, and one sister only know. Everyone else can leave…even Vlad."

"He can't be that honestly bad or evil."

I scrambled off the bed and fell backward. I hit the floor and groaned when she mentioned that.

"He is!" I hissed, "He wanted to kill my dad ever since I met him! He wanted to have my mom! He wanted me to accept him as a father, but I refused!"

Her eyes narrowed down at me, "He could have done a lot worse, Danny. Worse than trying to do all of those things. All you can do is foiling his plans, but he doesn't need to be seen in black and white definition."

Black and white – what? Maybe I should check things out with Jazz since she knows more stuff than I do. I crossed my arms and trying to figure out a few things here and there.

"So? _He_ created a clone out of _me_ and I'm the one responsible for the clone. That clone thought she could be his daughter and he doesn't even care about her. Just nothing but a mess he isn't going to clean up after."

She shrugged, "A clone? So, at least he's doing it in a humane way."

I slapped my face, "You…have a lot to learn."

"You need to see he's only interested in his own path!"

Were we arguing over Vlad? The guy I fought for about five months now and believed he's completely evil? My head shook, couldn't believe this!

"Ugh, you know what? Go back to Massapequa, I'm sure they need you and don't you have a family to deal with."

She rolled her eyes, "They're probably just waking up. Fine, but I'm telling you…not everything is black and white."

She phrased through the window and flew off to wherever she had to go. I climbed back onto bed and buried my face into my pillow. There was a several knocking going off.

"Danny? Little brother? I heard some…arguments going on, is everything okay?"

I sighed and groaned with unbelievable early morning I was getting. So, I got up and went over to the door to unlock. She helped herself to come in and I closed it. I leaned on the door and let her figure it out.

"Is everything okay?"

My eyes rolled, "One, yeah, I guess. Two, I slept pretty fine! Best sleep ever. Three, what did you hear?" My arms crossed.

She gave a guilty smile, "I thought you might have been talking to her?"

I sighed, "Big fan of her, aren't you?"

She nodded, "Oh, yes, I followed her online every day or on the news since she appeared."

My eyes rolled, "I think she stalked me in my sleep for a while. How did I not sense her?" My head shook.

Jazz helped herself with my desk chair and I sat down on my bed for comfort to lie down on.

"So she knows you're half ghost?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"…is she one of the incida people?"

I blinked, "…she is, but she considers incida is an insult nickname or something." I shrugged.

She frowned, "Why? It's a part of the incident no one wanted and…oh."

I sighed, "Yeah, and I got a question. What does it mean not everything is in black and white? I'm totally lost here." I scratched my head.

Jazz nodded and took a deep breath to prepare answering my question. Oh, boy…this was going to take a while.

"You see, not everything in life is labeled good or evil. You can't make a side between both and consider it how it is. There is going to be more than two things to consider and have an open mind about things. It's like anyone can say you're evil because you only stole one thing and they consider the honest person or reliable good people. You can't call the person evil for killing someone, you don't know their story. You have to see it through your own eyes and see it through their own. Not everything is clear as it can be, Danny."

I never thought of things like that before. Jazz really cleared things up for me and started to question a few things here and there in my mind. I figured I'd forget about it for now and focus on the black and white stuff.

"Huh, so she's saying I have to see Vlad more than just evil?"

Jazz nodded, "I believe so. Maybe Vlad isn't all that evil."

I bit my lips, "I can't believe she's giving him a second chance at things. Why? Does she follow this saying a lot or something?"

Jazz shrugged, "I don't know, Danny, but I'm sure you have your quote you support and there will be time you will share it with her."

"I have a quote?"

She shook her head, "I mean, something you strongly believe in, a moral you think it's best to go by, or proof you go by to make out what you do."

I nodded, "Like never cheating on something because it's going to lead to dark choices of my life?"

She agreed, "Yeah, someday you'll give her that advice or explain why you're so persistence about it.

I nodded along, huh, I never thought of things like that before. I supposed considering Vlad as an alliance might be a start.

"Would you be mad if I stopped seeing him as evil?"

She sighed, "As long you're careful, Danny, I supposed there's nothing wrong with that."

I faced palm myself, "This is going to take a lot of work to do."

She chuckled, "No one says it's ever easy."

"Yeah, I learned that loooooooong ago."

I supposed Staticly could be right. I do see everything in black and white, so will she be this mad at me the next time I see her? I shrugged. Jazz was waiting for something eagerly.

"What?"

Her oh so innocent act went out, "Oh, nothing."

Then, I figured it's nothing if she doesn't say anything.

"Alright, feel free to leave the room."

She pouted, "I don't want to, little brother."

One eyebrow went up, "Oh? I thought we have nothing to talk about?"

She shrugged, "I guessed…okay, I really want to know what she's really like, Danny!"

Typical sister, she's a horrible liar and actress. Thankfully she won't consider a career involving acting or something like that.

"She's alright. She's quiet, very controlling in her emotions, and easily to get mad for some reasons."

Jazz blinked, "Why was she mad?"

I bit my lips, "I-I think she's afraid of being trapped or she's claustrophobic."

Jazz nodded, "I say it's a normal behavior to get mad over. But, now this interests me why she fear small spaces? How much fear did she produce?"

I blinked, "Like she becomes all shaky, her eyes filled up with fears, and that she could hardly talk. She would get so violent with her electricity powers until she's free."

Jazz nodded a couple of times, "She had a panic attack, I wondered how she ended up developing the fear of being trapped in small places."

I hugged myself and shrunk my shoulders. I put her in her fears of a thermos. It was my fault for taking a wrong course action.

"So…uh, does she really have a secret identity?" Jazz changed it up.

My head jolted up, "Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Has she showed it to you?"

My head shook, "No, she said she isn't used to sharing her secret identity with anyone."

Jazz was totally not expecting this, "What? Doesn't she have friends or a family member to share her secrets?"

"Jazz, don't you read the articles online? She's probably afraid that her family or friends would consider her a freak or kick her out or make her have a cure to her gift. I probably wouldn't tell a soul about it."

Jazz shook her head, "You need to make her feel nothing of that is going to happen out of those actions. Are you going to see her again?"

I sighed, "Maybe next weekend or we somehow meet up at the middle. I really don't know how, Jazz." I buried my face into my palms and let my elbows rested on my knees.

I could feel her eyes on me, but I didn't care. It wouldn't matter because I know she knows my secret. It was the main purpose of how everything comes to be. She knew my secret long enough, she kept it to herself until I learned she knew, and there wasn't anyone different besides my friends to trust.

She stood it up and patted my shoulder with a smile.

"Just be you, Danny. She's going to know that you trust her enough to keep a secret."

I glanced up, "Hm…I hope she knows, but she needs somebody to count on."

Jazz nodded knowing that I'm capable to make that happen. She decided to leave me alone in my room and here, I can't crack down an easy case with someone. Why a ghost girl does must be a difficult to work with? I hardly saw her in a fight or anything. She didn't even fight against much with Vlad…or did she? She didn't say anything about it, but she didn't give a lot. I supposed her not talking much would give a better excuse. Still, I won't let her be too quiet.

I can't help it, but want to help out. Would it be so wrong to make it fair? She already knows my identity and where I lived. Maybe I can track her down by being invisible and she won't even know it.

Alright, that didn't exactly felt right. Maybe she'll loosen up and tell me when she's ready. Yeah…I'll let her realize I'm a trusting person. That's a mission I plan on dealing with.


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright, another chapter! :'D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The weekend was over, but the rest of the day felt nice. I was able to catch up at least or not have to run off to do some ghost fighting excuse. So far, absolutely no detention to deal with and getting the homework out of the way was nice for a change.<p>

Tucker rambled on about Sam's new video game and she was annoyed by the fact it was just a game and that it's similar to other games. So that's why she's able to win easily. I supposed she started to play them when Tucker introduced them to her. She must have played a lot of them since Tucker and I spent a lot of time with each other. She would show up, watch our moves and mistakes, and deal things. Once she leaves, she knows our every move and takes us down pretty decent.

I was focusing on my own life and forgetting about ghosts for once. My friends and I were talking about what's going on in the world. It's been so much fun to gain up in a conversation and not once have I given anything of a thought.

Of course, Dash decides to stuff me into a locker and totally ticked me off today. I wanted to go invisible, but he'll notice. Thankfully he doesn't remember a thing about being shrunk into a smaller than a dime probably.

Since homework was out of the way, Sam and Tucker had to go home to do stuff for their parents and Sam was going on about how they're going to criticize her clothes and all. Tucker had to do some major clean up in his bedroom and the attic clean up. He claims he's going to die without spending his technologies for cleaning that long. Oh well, I bet he'd get a break within twenty minutes of cleaning. No doubt about that.

For me, I managed to get my chores out of the way and chilling out by watching some astronauts' channel. They really talked a lot about the upcoming shuttles and can't wait to go back up in space. I'm already one! Ha, how cool was that? They were mentioning about a planet that offers similar to ours and possibly be able to live there too. I had some suspicious about the other planet and how to be able to gain up there or arrive there too. I thought about checking the place out first. It sounds fun, maybe that should be the weekend plans for my friends, Jazz, and me to do! Yeah, that's going to be totally awesome to do!

After spending two hours on catching up with my favorite show, I got to spend time eating dinner with my family for a change. It was nice to do this once in a while and dad kept on rambling on about inventing new stuff. Mom pointed out how long it should take to invent them and still, bake her usual cookies – with ectoflour that was. Jazz pointed out that she recently applied to a few colleges and hopes to get accepted. For me, I know she'll be accepted right in easily. I mean, her grades were amazing.

My parents didn't bother asking about what's going on with me since I don't really say much other than just watched my favorite show. Jazz supported my story on that – which was totally true. Our parents hardly ask what we have been up to or what we're really doing lately. It's best they didn't know a thing.

I got to shower up and whistling my favorite song. It's so relaxing for once and no more craziness lately. It was very, very relaxing today and I don't think I could replace the feel of it today.

… … …

For once, it's been going out like this for two weeks. Perfect curfew, attendances were decent enough for the teachers, homework was on time, and bunch of relaxing time. Mom and dad were totally proud to see that I'm being a good kid again and they took off my chores off my back for another two weeks. As long I came home on time and getting homework done. My grades should be going up great!

I haven't been this happy in a long time! Ah man, that's like…amazing! Who knew the ghosts have been backing off was a good thing? It's nice to enjoy things like this, not a worried in a world!

Here I am, refreshed and set to go to school on time. Jazz decided to drive me to school and I was pleased to take it anyway.

"Someone looks happy this morning." Jazz hummed.

I chuckled, "No kidding! I'm finally getting a hang of this life!"

Jazz nodded and kept driving in her buggy car. She dropped me off at the front and I got out so she could park in her usual place. I waved as she went off and headed up to my locker peacefully. Dash had a routine when he has the needs to bully me, so I managed to avoid it by going to the bathroom or head into another room with a teacher. Sometimes, the teacher would think I have a question to ask. I would ask what the homework was yesterday and they would tell me what's the assignment was. Then, I acted like, "Oh, yeah, I did that homework already. Must be the other class then." I would chuckle along and they were just glad to be a good teacher.

Sam and Tucker showed up at my locker with a happier expression that couldn't be describe in any other ways! We all decided to head into class early and enjoy our free time while we could. We chatted about new video games again and boy, Sam was a step ahead of us before I even realized! Tucker just expected that she got it. I chuckled and couldn't believe my friends.

Of course, some of the teachers had to start their class and we didn't really mind since we didn't have any worry about anything. I took good notes too and that kept me pretty busy to get through the day. There was something about how science was connected to space and I already _knew_ that since I'm a huge fan of the mystery universe.

Oh yes! A lunch hour was a perfect timing to hang out with Sam and Tucker. They were definitely glaring at each other for food, but until they joined up our usual table. They pretended food wasn't going to affect our relationship. I liked that. It's nice to just settle down and eased up a little.

"I got a ninety-five on my math test today. How about you, Danny?" Sam smiled.

I chuckled, "I got the same score too, Sam. I'm surprised I passed that one for the fourth time!"

Tucker nodded, "It pays to study, of course, I got a hundred on mine that is."

We both rolled our eyes to fact it was because of the stupid machine around the time Ember showed up. He already knows what to expect on his grades…except for history. That subject wasn't his strongest. He has to study that subject alone.

I chuckled, "Well, anyway, at least my grades are catching up to a B plus and my parents are finally getting off the subject about it." I grinned.

Sam agreed, "Yeah, I supposed having no ghost fights do have an effect on your life."

"If this continues, I wouldn't mind living it like this until I feel like fighting them or something."

We all laughed and I saw Valerie coming up with a new girl by her side. I have noticed the new girl that has been around about a month at least. I just never got the chance to meet her as a friend. Valerie waved with a happier smile – which no doubts that she's probably glad there weren't any ghosts to deal with lately.

This new girl had a brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, a pair of brown eyes, and a little light fair skin. She wore a dark blue pair of jeans with shaded red shirt that really looks good on her. The shaded red shirt was a bit baggy, but it was like the latest style. She lifted up her bag that was similar to Jazz's purse, but more purplish and silver stars on them. Valerie gestured us to her.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Natalie. Natalie," She gestured to each of us, "Tucker, Sam, and Danny. These guys are my friends." She smiled.

I waved, "Hi, nice to meet you, Natalie." I grinned.

Sam nodded a couple of times, "Same here."

Tucker winked once at her, "Any friends' of Valerie's is a friend of ours."

Natalie smiled, "Thank you."

Natalie didn't really say much or tell us about herself. Valerie shrugged.

"Mind if we join you guys?" Valerie wondered.

We all nodded and the girls joined with us. Of course, Valerie sat next to me and Natalie sat next Tucker.

"So, Natalie, you single?"

She chuckled, "No, my boyfriend goes to another school."

Tucker pouted and realized he was already late to ask her out. He knew all the girls at school and who was single or not. It was nice to know through him about everyone. He's such a drama teenager.

"Well, tell us about yourself, Natalie." Sam was already interested in being friend with her.

She bits her lips, "Um, favorite color is purple. My favorite subject is English." Her eyes kept looking away.

I had no idea why she was so nervous. We weren't exactly aggressive or judging people at all.

"Do you like video games?" Tucker bought that up.

Natalie nodded, "Yeah, I like the fighting battle ones like _Jeopardized Planet_."

Tucker jaw dropped, "You played that one! You've got to come over to my house and play that with me!"

Natalie nodded along and she was already making Tucker happier to find another girl gamer like Sam. Or that, he must really want to beat someone in a game. He has beaten me when I'm a Fenton. However, if I'm literally in the game, he'd lose. Valerie shook her head at Tucker's obsession with a video game.

"Hey, want to come over to my house for the weekend too, Natalie?"

I blinked, wow…Tucker really knows how to make a move on the games he plays onto every time.

"Sure."

Natalie hasn't talked all that much and I had no idea why. Was she this shy or something? Maybe Valerie bought her over here to get her to talk more. Sam was eating her salad and rolling her eyes at Tucker.

"So, Natalie, what's your favorite band?" Sam wondered.

Natalie looked over at Sam, "I often like to hear _Punk Knock Out_ and _Humpty Dumpty_ bands."

Sam gasped, "_Punk Knock Out_ IS my favorite! Seriously, which one is your favorite song from them?"

Natalie engaged into a conversation with a few list of songs with Sam and debating out which ones had to be the best song out of everything from this _Punk Knock Out_ band and I know that's Sam's favorite out of the most bands she listens to. Valerie noticed she had to leave early for a special tutoring for someone next period. So most of us waved good byes and Natalie stayed with us.

Natalie managed to juggle her time between Tucker and Sam. I'm glad she's being friends with them and it's so rare anyone be friends with us unless they gave us a chance. I didn't want to get too involved because of my ghost's life. Although, I noticed a two whole weeks haven't been a single ghost or a fight to deal with. I noticed Vlad has been quieter lately. I wondered what's up with that.

I got up and they all looked up at me. Greatly, I made a terrible distraction in a wrong direction.

"Uh, going to see a teacher." I muttered.

I grabbed my backpack and left the cafeteria without letting them stopping me. I found the janitor's closet and went ghost from there. Oh man, being Phantom again has been a long time for me. Carefully, I floated out of the school and went over to the famous Masters' house. He was there, doing some paperwork in his study room which was new to see, and he's happier. Did he do something that really made himself happier lately?

I went visible and floated down. He hardly noticed me at all and still working on his paperwork! What the?

"Um…hi Vlad?"

Vlad set his pen down and glanced up to see his archenemy in front of him. He was smiling…like he's actually happy. Did someone make a wish with Desiree that everyone should be happy forever or something?

"Hello Daniel, is something the matter?"

I blinked, "Um…no. I was wondering why you're not usually, ya know, scheming a plan and actually doing them?" I scratched my head.

He chuckled, "I supposed I have been dating, as you kids would say."

Vlad…dating? Other than my mom? Wow, that's a first time to hear! It made me totally speechless about this and wasn't too sure.

"Oh, uh…what's she's like?" I thought maybe things can be different.

Vlad nodded a couple of times, "Beautiful young lady, something about her made me feel…good. She's bright, but not as bright as your mother or your sister. I supposed she's perfect enough for me."

Wow…

"So you have a girlfriend now? When can I meet her?" Hopefully checking out his girlfriend wouldn't hurt.

Vlad smiled, "I would say when she's ready. I would show her off by now or since the day we dated, but I respected her decision."

"Well, Vlad, I got to say, Staticly is right." I grumbled and then it dawned on me, "Oh crap! She's-ugh! She's the one that caused no ghosts around the town!"

Vlad blinked, "You haven't noticed on your basic patrolling or the news about her heroic act lately?"

My head shook, "No! Ugh, I can't believe that I've been blind to not notice she's been making my life normal!"

I flew out before Vlad could carry on any conversation about anything and it's strange to see how everything was so normal. Ghosts were still showing up, it's just I haven't been patrolling for two weeks because ghosts haven't showed up in a while. I need to talk to my team about this before I let Staticly take over my town or something. Why would she even fight for my town when she has hers to worry about? Nothing made any sense lately.


	9. Chapter 8

**So, so, so sorry for making you guys wait! D: That is so not like me! I had a writer's block, I'm sure you understand? Well, here's a new chapter! Enjoy! ;D NOOOOO! DON'T THROW THE TOMATOES AT ME! D It's coming faster now!**

* * *

><p>I kept flying around town and couldn't find her anywhere! Where the hell was she? Everywhere I looked, everyone was in a comfort knowing there wasn't a single ghost attack and how lively the town can be.<p>

I flew around invisible, trying to see if she'd come out at all, and absolutely nothing! Grr! Why wasn't she around now? Doesn't she patrol or something?

I blinked, maybe she's in Massapequa! Yeah, that's it! So I rushed over to her place, which took about ten minutes to get there. I need to figure out how to teleport to places quicker.

I wasn't too sure where to start or where to go since it was my first time here. I floated around, looked out for anyone who might help me out, and I noticed a young teenage girl who's excited to see me in person. She seems okay for a start and I floated down to her.

"Oh my ghost! You're Danny Phantom! In East Massapequa!" She squealed.

I nodded and trying to consider the fan at least, "Hi and yeah, I'm Danny Phantom." I waved once, "I was wondering if you could help me."

She gasped, "Oh, absolutely! Anything for Amity Park's hero!"

I blinked…wow, these people were something else, "Uh, thanks. Do you know where I can find Staticly?"

She nodded, "Yes, in your town. She announced it about two weeks ago that she's going over to your town to start exploring to more places to protect people. We have Roller protecting us now." She smiled.

I nodded slowly to go along what she's telling me. So why does Staticly wants to protect people? Doesn't she know I'm taking care of the place? Could it be that she doesn't know how to fight with ghosts or something? She doesn't even have a Fenton Thermos of her own! Ugh, so she's hiding somewhere. I crossed my arms and trying to figure it out.

"She does fly around at night, then she disappears during the day time." She added on.

I blinked, "Huh, why does she fly around at night time, miss?"

She giggled, "You'd have to ask her that yourself. No one knows why and she's a quiet about things. Don't you know anything about her?"

Great…I have got to check by Jazz to tell me everything about Staticly.

I chuckled, "She's new to me for about a couple of weeks."

She grinned awkwardly, "She was the first hero to show up in East Massapequa…she didn't have it easy and no one didn't like her much from the start. Even you, Danny Phantom, didn't have it any easier too."

Wow, I totally didn't expect someone to explain this much to me. Maybe it made sense why Staticly was always quiet with everyone. She didn't want to express herself much.

"Thank you, miss, for your help." I smiled.

She nodded instantly and I flew right back into the air to head right back to home. Right now, school was the last thing to worry about and they haven't called home since last year. Sometimes, it was better off mom and dad not knowing that I ditched school or I'd seriously have to explain to them about how I became Phantom for almost ten months now.

I decided to remain invisible and lurk around the town until I find her. Absolutely nowhere to be found and figured she might do night patrolling to entertain her night. Maybe she felt bored or something. I shrugged and wasn't too sure about it why.

There's a loud ringing going off and took a while to sink in to solve what that was. My phone! I pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Danny, it's Sam. Where have you been? Mr. Lancer was not happy to see you're nowhere to be found."

I groaned, "Sorry, Sam. Something came up in my mind and I'm investigating it now."

"About what?"

"…I think Staticly has been taking over my ghost fighting jobs for the past two weeks."

"Wait, wait, what? Staticly? How did you hear about her?"

I haven't exactly told my friends about whom the ghost I dealt. I just let her slipped and Jazz was the only one who discovered the ghost from me.

"Uh, Jazz told me about her."

"Oh, but why would think she's taking your ghost fight job? She's hardly a ghost herself."

She has no idea what she said was totally opposite than everything. I couldn't just tell her right off that she was or ruin Staticly's reputation or something. It was mainly her decisions, not mine.

"A theory why we haven't seen ghosts in two weeks, Sam. Besides, I need to see if it's possible. Anything else?"

She sighed, "We're at Tucker's house, Natalie decided to give some friendship with Tucker."

That was fast, "Huh, Tucker must really be into games or her."

"Maybe both, but you know he always goes after all the girls."

I chuckled, "Yeah."

"Hey, what about Vlad? Could he be up to something with the ghosts?"

My head shook, "Nah, he's too…busy with his plans." I know Sam would flip or laugh to find out about Vlad's dating.

"Don't believe him too much, you know he'll do anything to get what he wants."

"Right, since when the last time I believed him?"

"Good point."

"Call me if you guys come across any ghosts."

"You know it."

We both hung up and I gathered myself back into search for Staticly. I spent all day looking and decided maybe waiting until it's actually night. So, I headed home and phrased through the wall into my room. For me, it's easy to deal with it and avoid mom and dad. I ended up transforming to Fenton and wiped out. The bed was easy to join and took my sweet time to close my eyes. Ah, nap time couldn't hurt.

"I heard Danny was looking for me," A soft hummed.

One…two…three…I flung up and woke myself to reality to hear her voice. My head jerked over and there she was. She was leaning against my window and had a gentle smile on her. My jaw dropped and couldn't believe she's been here the entire time! Wait…she heard I was looking for her, so who could have told her?

"Uh…yeah!" Like no duh.

Staticly nodded, "So, what's up?"

I ruffled my hair, "I know you've been fighting ghost, Staticly and that's my job. Why are you all of a sudden moving in like it's you own the place?"

Staticly nodded, "I have my reasons, but really, normal life style is boring."

My eyes rolled, "Come on, normal life is great!"

She shrugged and tossed something over to me, "Here, I took it from here while I was fighting ghosts. There's about two hundred in there."

I ended up catching the Fenton Thermos before it fell and felt…shocked. She caught two hundred in two weeks? Why wasn't my ghost scent going off?

"Two hundred is usually a week amount for total of ghosts. It took you that long to catch them all?"

Staticly shrugged once more, "I didn't say I was perfect at fighting."

I totally agreed on that, but her answers didn't exactly helped why she was taking my responsibilities. I held the thermos tightly, trying to grip the idea of her other side, and can't even see it. She's wearing that mask…nothing made any sense.

"Why do you wear a mask, Staticly?"

Staticly scoffed softly and shook her head, "Why aren't you wearing one? You're so obvious between Fenton and Phantom. I'm surprised the world hasn't figured that out yet."

I blinked, "…" and that was something else, "…touché."

Staticly observed my room and really seemed to be relaxed about everything.

"You like space much?" She looked over at me.

I shot a small shy smile, "Sh-yeah. I always wanted to be an astronaut."

"What's stopping you?"

I glared the obvious point, "Hello? Phantom much?"

Staticly began to understand, "Oh, right. Must be hard when you need sleep, trying to deal with homework, and study too."

I didn't exactly understand right away, but remembered she can't ever sleep.

"Um, Staticly, would you like to meet my sister? She knows I'm half ghost and helps me out from time to time with ghost fighting stuff."

Staticly sighed, "I don't know…I'm not used to talking to people as Staticly. It's like being another person again."

"Again?"

Staticly didn't continue, but what did she mean by that? Did she have a personality disorder or something?

"Why all of a sudden?"

I shrugged, "I figured you might like to get to know to those I trust my half ghost secret. Vlad doesn't have anyone but you, my friends, my sister, and me to know his secret too."

Staticly blinked, "So you think I have a personal secret issue?"

"Well, I-I mean you said you're not comfortable with sharing your true identity and I thought maybe you don't have anyone to tell secrets to or share." I rubbed in the back of my head.

"Ah…so, what do you fear will happen? I'd go insane?"

"…maybe." I shrugged.

She rolled her eyes, "Danny, my life is…complicated I should say."

My thumb pointed randomly, "More complicated than living with my parents who are obsessed with studying ghosts and that I have to deal with every little thing they do and I have school to deal with too?"

"…okay, much complicated than that."

Wow…now, I really wanted to know more. She hasn't exactly revealed her human.

"Um, what kind of a complication?"

Staticly gave me that look, "Complicated enough that you'll probably faint or think this is insane. Preferably, fainting. I know I have a few years ago."

"National, international, or universe wide complicated."

"Universal complicated."

That shuts me right up. So what could have been such a big deal? Was it so…secretive to keep about?

"Alright, tell me then. I can totally handle it…if you see my horrible and alternative future, there's no doubt about it."

"Your horrible and alternative future?" Her voice really gotten curious about it.

"Yup. Long story short story, I almost cheated on the test that would kill my family, friends, and a teacher which would have created a future me to be evil and murderous. I was given a second chance by a ghost who controls time and chose not to cheat on the test."

She blankly stared at me. Emotionless at what I told her, but I guess that wasn't exactly enough to tell it all. That's all I ever told anyone if they wanted to know…if they knew my secret that was. Staticly remained the same.

"Oh, it gets worse from there." She commented.

I jolted, "What? Worse than killing anyone and destroying everything?"

Staticly nodded, "Yup! Trust me, it's a long to talk about it and I shouldn't talk to you about it since you're…well, not a part of it anyway."

"When will I be?"

"Five years?"

My jaw dropped, "I have to wait five years?"

"Depends on how things will turn out from now until then-"

"-and hello my badger and my chipmunk."

My head immediately jerked over to the fruitloop who helped himself come into my room. Staticly glanced over easily to him, but I guess she hasn't gotten much of a clue about him. Vlad was full of delight and I had no clue why he was even here.

"I hope you both don't mind, but I was wondering-"

Staticly sighed, "-No. You leave Massapequa alone, Vlad."

"I wasn't going to talk about them, you know?" Vlad's eyebrow went up.

She crossed her arms and leaned back to the window, "Oh?"

"I was wondering if you have shown him your human side, my chipmunk?"

Wait, she showed him her human side already? What the? Did Vlad take advantage of fighting her the first time and found out? I wasn't too sure, but what was really going on here? I needed to know!

"Staticly, he knows?"

She shook her head confidently, too confident about it, "No. He hardly even know that-"

"She is lying, Daniel."

"No, I'm not!" She snapped.

My head pulled back, but Vlad has really interfered our conversation and getting all fired up over nonsense. A soft knocking came through and her head peered through.

"Jazz, could you leave us alone?"

She spotted Vlad, "I don't think so, little brother. Vlad is here and I don't trust him one bit in anyone's room."

Neither did I, but I was on full guard anyway. Jazz slipped in and locked my door. She sat down on my bed and began to notice Staticly. She remained her emotions hidden, but it was so obvious that she was a huge fan of Staticly. Staticly was definitely not expecting much with another person in the room, but she observed the fact that Jazz was used to this.

"What's going on? I heard yelling about lying?" Yup, her field of psychologist to nose into everything she could.

I sighed, "Apparently, I'm not sure what's going on. Vlad asked her if she showed me her identity and I asked if he knew her secret identity. She insisted that he doesn't know and Vlad said she's lying. She defended herself that she hasn't." I shrugged.

"Was Vlad smirking when he claims she's lying?" Jazz bought that up.

"…no," My head shook, "Why?"

"He's telling the truth." Jazz nodded once.

Staticly peered her head into her shoulders to hide, but it wasn't anything I was going to get mad over. I just wanted to know who she told or at least acknowledge she has someone to tell to.

"So you showed him, Staticly?" I asked.

Her eyes remained on the floor, "Like I said, my life is complicated. Not one of those super hero life or girl complicated crap."

Vlad sighed, "As she mentioned, it's complicated and something much more…different, I supposed."

"Did he faint?" I wanted to take that to my teasing advantage.

"Oh, he learned half of the stuff, but he did." Staticly nodded.

I looked over at Jazz to exchange glances, but this was something so new and unusual to find out. What could Staticly be holding out so drastically about?

"Well, the house is empty. Mom and dad are out right now."

I blinked, "Why are they out this time?"

"Mom wants to go out for dinner, just him and her."

"Gah! Never tell me that!" My head shook and trying to shake that mental image out.

Jazz shrugged, "I don't know why you even bothered to go there. It's just their special night."

My eyes rolled, but I didn't care. We needed to focus our attention on Staticly's biggest secret or side or whatever she got going on. It's certainly something going on and Vlad already knew. What could be so big of deal here?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Thoughts? Please and thank you! <strong>


End file.
